


Of Knots and Hatred

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope likes to watch them argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Knots and Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> Written for midnightdiddle at my genderswitch meme.

Hope likes watching them argue. The way that Snow smirks at Lightning, her teeth white and lips stretched _pinkcurlingwicked_ \- how Lightning flushes, a dash of color high across pale cheekbones, his eyes going dark with anger. She thinks that it isn't quite hatred between them.  
  
For Snow, it's a fierce yearning for acceptance that drives her. Hope sees the way she looks at Lightning when she thinks that no ones looking, the way her eyes go soft with something that's almost affection. Her words always have just the right amount of bite, her taunt of "Big Brother" a tease within a smile.  
  
She doesn't quite know what their awkward relationship is for Lightning. Lightning who is so strong and proud, his chin held high and his Gladius tight in clenched hands. Lightning, who knows her better than any of their group, who looks at her first as a nuisance, open hostility written across his face and then hesitantly regarding her as a comrade in arms. Lightning is the first one who looks at her and doesn't see a thin fourteen year old girl with too pale hair and too pale skin in need of protection, but as the warrior that she was forced to become.  
  
And it's Lightning who grins down at her, proud and happy, when _she_ saves _him_ for the first time. It's Lightning's hands that wrap around hers, tracing static and embers across the skin of her wrist, Lightning's voice in her ear as he teaches her how to properly stalk an enemy so they get the first strike. And it's Lightning who she first confesses to- of how Snow had killed her father and how Hope won't rest until she has her hands wrapped around the other woman's neck. And back then, when she'd first told him, Lightning had looked at her and she'd thought _it's fine, there isn't any affection between Lightning and Snow anyways-_ but now-  
  
Well, now they're all huddled around a campfire somewhere on Pulse, Fang stretched out across the grass, his head pillowed on Vanille's thigh. Sahz is farthest away, near the treeline, polishing her guns and keeping a wary eye on Lightning and Snow who are glaring daggers at each other and spitting words like they're bullets. Hope's spent so long watching Lightning that she doesn't miss the way he flinches when Snow says his little brother's name in tones of equal reverence and sorrow. She doesn't miss the way that Lightning lunges at Snow, growling and irritable and _oh-_  
  
And really, she kind of gets it now. Hope can see that even though _she's_ managed to worm her way into Lightning's heart, all bony elbows and soft smiles- Lightning doesn't actually trust that many people. That his love is reserved, and that he doesn't think that Snow, with her blond hair and teasing blue eyes and her arrogance _deserves_ his little brother-  
  
It isn't quite hatred between them. Instead, it's an awkward and fragile relationship built on paranoia and expectations. The threads of their relationship so thin that one thoughtless word could snap a carefully woven knot and they'd be back to square one again.  
  
She likes watching them argue, because she knows that once they finally accept each other, once Lightning realizes that Snow really loves his brother and once Snow realizes that really, Lightning's just _worried_ \- well, there won't be many fights after that. So for now, she buries her feet in the soil near the fire, rests her chin on her knees, and enjoys the show. 


End file.
